


Something I Need

by rxseinbloom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chris is the best wingman, I've never written before sorry, M/M, Mutual Pining, There's Literally No Skating, This is high school in all of its hellish glory, Viktor is a Golden Boy, Viktor is also a math whiz, Viktor is helplessly in love, Viktor takes Yuuri to school every day, Yuri is a tiny ball of rage freshman, Yuuri has anxiety, Yuuri is a shy art nerd, only teen for language, protect him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxseinbloom/pseuds/rxseinbloom
Summary: “I mean, I guess…” Yuuri trailed off for a moment, something others might find annoying, but Viktor only found endearing. “I’m a little scared I suppose, but what else is new?” He gave a single, breathy laugh, and turned towards Viktor.The early morning sunlight glinted off the lighter strands in his dark brown hair, his cheeks that adorable shade of light pink, and Viktor knew, just as he had known for the past two years, he was absolutely and spectacularlyfucked.In which Viktor Nikiforov, Golden Boy, is hopelessly in love with Yuuri Katsuki, shy art nerd supreme, whom he has given rides to school for the past two years.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!  
> I've never written fan fiction before, and I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine.  
> This fic is dedicated to my incredible friend Ash, Happy early Birthday beautiful. :)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr here; https://nikiforov--vitya.tumblr.com 
> 
> just for reference later on;  
> zolotse; my gold in Russian  
> zvoyozdochka; little star in Russian
> 
> Enjoy I guess?

Pulling into the Katsuki’s steep driveway, Viktor tapped the horn lightly, heart pounding at the prospect of seeing Yuuri again after a long summer again. His heart sank a bit, realizing that this was the first of his “lasts;” his last first day of school with Yuuri in his passenger seat. Somehow, the idea of not getting to see Yuuri, nervous and flushed as he prepared for the new year’s adventures made him more upset than the idea of any other senior “last.” 

Viktor took a deep breath as the front door opened, plastering on a bright smile, even though all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and hide in the floorboard. It was still incredible to him that he had made it three years without letting it slip how he felt about Yuuri, and he wasn't planning on breaking that streak anytime soon. 

He waved as Yuuri opened the passenger door, tossing his bag into the backseat before sliding in next to Viktor. He placed his beat-up coffee mug into Viktor’s equally worn cupholder, and settled back into his seat.

“Hey, loser.” He nudged Yuuri’s shoulder playfully. _Dammit. It’s a Monday morning, you’re way too upbeat._ “You ready for your junior year?” 

Yuuri bit his lip, dark brown eyes glancing out the window as he waved goodbye to his parents. Viktor drew in a deep breath, trying to do anything, _anything_ but stare at Yuuri, instead choosing to look at a spot just above Yuuri’s dark hair. 

“I mean, I guess…” Yuuri trailed off for a moment, something others might find annoying, but Viktor only found endearing. “I’m a little scared I suppose, but what else is new?” He gave a single, breathy laugh, and turned towards Viktor. 

The early morning sunlight glinted off the lighter strands in his dark brown hair, his cheeks that adorable shade of light pink, and Viktor knew, just as he had known for the past two years, he was absolutely and _spectacularly_ fucked. 

 

It had been almost three months since he had last seen Yuuri, as consecutive weeks of camps and intensives had kept them both apart. Not much had changed, but Yuuri’s hair was longer, chocolate brown strands curling around the nape of his neck. Viktor wondered if it was as soft as it looked.

Shaking his head to clear it, he placed his hand on the back of Yuuri’s seat, turning backwards to pull out of the driveway. He glanced over at Yuuri, smiling softly. 

“You’re going to be fine, _zolotse_.” He said with a wink. “It will be amazing, just wait.” He brushed a strand of white blonde hair out of his face before turning back to the road. He was fairly certain Yuuri’s blush was the cutest damn thing he’d ever seen. He fiddled with the radio, waiting for Yuuri to say something. 

“I mean, of course it was for you.” Yuuri murmured finally. “You’re the school’s golden boy. Everybody loves you! Junior year was handed to you on a silver platter the very first day!” Yuuri rolled his eyes, but there was fondness in his voice, and it made Viktor’s heart beat just a little faster. 

Viktor gasped in mock offense. “I cannot believe you would even for an instant suggest I didn’t try! A fatal blow directly to the ego!” He placed a hand on his forehead, “Alas, I have been defeated.” Yuuri’s laugh was spring rain in the middle of the August heat, and he glanced over for a minute, wishing he would laugh more often. 

“No but seriously. Don’t worry about it. You’re taking mostly art classes, right?” As much as he tried to deny it, Yuuri was intelligent, and was almost out of basic classes to take; just as Viktor had been last year. “You can just use this year to chill, okay? Look at colleges and stuff.”

The thought of Yuuri going away to college made Viktor’s hands tighten on the steering wheel, even though he was the one who currently faced the uncertain future. He was planning on staying fairly close to home, so the idea that Yuuri would leave made his throat tighten as he blew out a calming breath. 

Yuuri took a swig of coffee, scrunching up his feature adorably at the temperature. “Agh, it’s cold.” He shook his head in disgust. Viktor laughed, tapping his fingers on the wheel, bobbing his head along with the radio. 

“Mine is still hot.” he said, hooking the handle of his mug with two fingers and offering it to Yuuri. “I’m plenty awake, have mine.” 

Their fingers brushed as Yuuri took the mug, and Viktor thought for a moment he was going to have to pull over, his heart was beating so hard. Yuuri instantly relaxed as he drank the warm coffee. As they drove up to the school parking lot, Viktor laughed as he pulled into the same spot he had been parking in for almost three years. 

Yuuri looked over, eyebrows raised. “What’s so funny?” he asked, unbuckling his seatbelt. 

“I just can’t believe they saved the damn parking spot again.” He smiled softly, shaking his head before killing the ignition. “C’mon Yuuri, time to face the music.” He grabbed his backpack out of the floorboard, tossing Yuuri his before shouldering his own. 

The sleeves of Yuuri’s jacket were too long, but Viktor could still see him clenching his fists, fingernails biting into skin, could hear the sharp breath he took as he stepped forward. “Hey…” he walked to Yuuri’s side. “It’s going to be okay. I’m right here when you need me, remember?” He paused for a moment, wishing there was something, _anything_ he could do to magically make the pained expression on Yuuri’s face to disappear. 

Almost of its own accord, his left hand reached out and touched Yuuri’s forehead, brushing aside his dark hair. “You’re going to kill it this year, I promise.” 

Yuuri took a deep breath, and Viktor broke out of his reverie, quickly pulling his hand away, almost as if he'd been burned. A moment later, Viktor found himself being tackled by a flying blur of bleach-blonde hair and bright purple. 

“Nikki!” The boy pulled away, slapping Viktor’s chest just a little too hard, pushing him backward. “How the hell are you?” Sunglasses were removed to reveal the hazel eyes of Christophe Giacometti, Viktor’s best friend and self-proclaimed ladies’ man. 

“Honestly, I just want to get the hell out of this place. A little tired, but ready to go kick this year’s ass.” Viktor said with a grin, punching Chris in the shoulder and shaking his head. 

Chris ducked his head, whispering in Viktor’s ear. “And your other little…situation?” He tilted his head in Yuuri’s direction, who was leaning against the car, phone in hand. “I saw you a minute ago. What the fuck was that Nikki?” 

Viktor sighed. “I have no idea. Talk about it later? It’s almost time to go in.” He gestured towards the doors, which had been flung open in what Viktor found to be the most ironic welcome ever. _Hello, please, leave behind your summer and come join us for nine months of hell! Welcome!_

 _“_ But of course, _mon cher_.” Chris said with a wink, hooking his arm in Viktor’s before bounding up to Yuuri and doing the same. “And here we go… into the snakes nest.”

Viktor shook his head at Chris’s dramatics, then glanced over at Yuuri. _Okay?_ He mouthed, taking in Yuuri’s anxious look. _I guess_ , Yuuri said, steeling his gaze into something more determined and confident. 

Viktor smiled again, the blinding grin he only used when he was truly happy…or trying to get his way… and the three boys made their way into the building. 

 

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! My muse is currently hiding and sticking its tongue out at me on a daily basis, and university classes have started! 
> 
> As with everyone else, comments and kudos keep me alive. 
> 
> Enjoy some introspection from our precious boy Yuuri.

 

Yuuri’s skin was on fire where Viktor’s fingers had brushed across his forehead. His mind whirled, scenarios and questions whizzing by at a rate that made him feel like he was going to pass out. Being jostled around by Chris, mixed with his earlier near panic attack, Yuuri felt sick. 

He took deep, calming breaths to steady his racing heart, finding solace in Viktor’s hand just inches from him, thrown casually across Chris’s shoulders. As they walked, Viktor waved casually at several students. It was as if they couldn’t get five feet down the hallway without someone recognizing him. God, he wished he could have whatever it was that made everyone in the vicinity fall madly in love with Viktor. His charisma and charm got him everything he wanted… and was the exact reason that Yuuri never had a chance with him. 

What would Viktor ever want with the stuttering, anxiety-filled mess that was Yuuri Katsuki? Viktor was all grace and intelligence, managing to make even a ratty cardigan and those thick-rimmed glasses look absolutely fucking breathtaking. Yuuri, on the other hand, was a mess, flyaway brown hair and glasses, only occasionally able to produce a semi-decent art piece or make acceptable grades after _hours_ of studying.

Yet somehow, Viktor stuck with him. He was always there at eight o'clock every morning, ready and waiting with a fond smile and a blaring radio. He had become a concrete pillar in Yuuri’s life, and Yuuri was, as much as he hated it, completely besotted. 

They entered the building, immediately overwhelmed by the smell of floor wax and teenagers, and Yuuri felt his breath getting shaky. Biting his lip, he turned to Viktor, eyes pleading for a minute. He knew Viktor needed to get to class, but Phichit was nowhere to be seen, and Viktor was the only other person who was able to help Yuuri in any way that wasn’t just handing him his meds.

Viktor removed himself from Chris’s grip, shooting him a glare, and was at Yuuri’s side in an instant. _Damn him and his loyalty,_ Yuuri thought. He squeezed his eyes shut as Viktor pulled him out of the walkway, hands firm on his shoulders. 

“ _Zolotse_ , look at me.” Viktor whispered. It was deafening in the hallway, hundreds of students greeting each other, yet Yuuri’s mind easily zeroed in on Viktor’s voice. His eyes fluttered open, and he met Viktor’s, icy blue in the dark hallway. “Breathe with me, love. C’mon.” His eyes were piercing, giving Yuuri something to ground himself in the disorienting sea of sound. 

He clenched his fists until fingernails bit into the skin, taking one last deep breath before shaking his hand and standing up straight. Viktor squeezed his shoulder before backing away, eyes never leaving Yuuri’s.

“I’ll see you third period, okay?” Shooting him a wink, he spun and walked away, immediately engulfed by a group of friends

“YUURI!!” The minute Viktor disappeared from view, Yuuri found himself attacked by his own best friend, strong arms wrapping around him briefly before pulling away. Phichit grinned back at him, and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile back. 

Phichit shook his head and rolled his eyes. “I’m skipping all that ‘how was your summer’ shit to ask you what the actual _fuck_ you were just doing that close to a certain high school Golden Boy?! What happened to not getting involved?” 

Yuuri huffed out an annoyed breath. “I’m not _involved_ , if anything I’m more confused that before…” He shrugged, furrowing his brow. “Earlier he was being really really touchy…like when he's drunk clingy. He called me _love_ , Phich. _Love_.” He shook his head. “Maybe…no. Maybe he… there’s no fucking way.”  
“Maybe he what? Is completely head-over-heels in love with you? Jesus, it’s not like the entire school knows or something.” Phichit laughed. “Come on lover boy, the bell’s gonna ring. But this is _not_ over.” Taking him by the elbow, Phichit half walked, half dragged Yuuri up the stairs and to their first hour history class. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you updated on you know who’s Calculus antics.” He said with a wink before walking away, leaving Yuuri to an hour of hopeless daydreaming and trying to pay attention to a droning professor when all he could see was icy blue eyes, staring back at him with intensity and something that Yuuri could only imagine was akin to _love._

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...college is absolutely kicking my ass, and updates are going to be sporadic at best. I'm really sorry!
> 
> Have some spacey Vitya and some supportive wingman Chris as a thank you for your patience. 
> 
> As always, I have no beta, and all mistake are mine!

 

A week later, Viktor was daydreaming again. Well no, not daydreaming, he was completely and utterly distracted. He twirled a piece of blonde hair around his finger, biting his lip and struggling to hold onto a single word his literature professor was saying. Nothing. His mind kept going back to Yuuri.

Yuuri and his smile, his laugh that sounded like music, a melody that only those who were very close to him were allowed to hear. Yuuri and his chocolate brown eyes that Viktor could get lost in for hours. _Pull yourself together, Nikiforov. You’re not a middle school girl._

He bit his lip harder as Chris kicked the underside of his desk, rolling his eyes and shaking his head as their professor made her way to the back of the room, gathering up their homework assignments. 

Chris gave him an incredulous stare. “You are completely smitten, Nikki. Did you hear a single word of this entire lesson?”

Viktor put a hand to his chest. “Of course I heard. I’m sure it was something just deathly important about Shakespeare and his contributions to the _modern society_.” He said with a thick, pretentious accent.

Chris rolled his eyes and laughed, “You’re ridiculous Nikiforov. I hate you.” He was smiling all the same, and handed over his lecture notes for Viktor to take a picture of. Chris was to literature what Viktor was to math, meaning he was both the teacher’s favorite and least favorite, full of questions and counterarguments, making class at least a bit more interesting. 

“This shit is getting ridiculous Chris.” Viktor muttered as he snapped a picture. “I can’t focus on anything. He just runs through my head all the time.” He sighed, cheeks turning pink as he slid down in his seat. 

It was getting really distracting…and Viktor didn't want it to stop. The voice of his conscience had become Yuuri’s, soft yet determined, and he found himself looking forward to chorus even more now that he knew he would see Yuuri. He didn’t believe Viktor, but Yuuri had the voice of an angel. Maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but his bright tenor matched with Viktor’s rich baritone in a way that made his heart melt every time they broke into one of their after school car karaoke moments. Viktor loved music almost as much as he loved math, the patterns and notes being almost exactly like his beloved calculations, but he loved it even more because of the way it brought that soft smile to Yuuri’s face. 

Viktor shoved his things into his worn backpack, cheeks a bright pink. At least he had calculus to look forward to next. Otherwise, he didn’t know how he was going to survive until fourth period. 

“Nikki, you have to tell him how you feel.” Chris said, leaning against his desk and crossing his arms. 

Viktor snapped to attention at that. “What? No! I could never…” He trailed off, and just for a moment, he allowed his mind to wander. He imagined what it would be like, if Yuuri was actually his. Being able to touch him and hold him whenever he wanted. The whole school knowing that Yuuri Katsuki was _his._ Being the only recipient of that bright smile Yuuri saved for things he truly loved, things he — 

“Nikki? Breathe man, it was only a suggestion.” Chris said, a worried look in his eyes. “It’s totally okay if you don’t want to. The entire school seems to know except you two idiots though so…” he shrugged. “I’m just saying, think about it. It’s your senior year, I thought you wanted to do as many crazy things as possible?”

Viktor bit his lip. “Yeah, crazy. Not deadly.” He murmured, glancing at his watch just as the bell rang. At least he had calculus next. Maybe he could at least focus on something a little less confusing. 

Chris winked as they made their way out of the classroom. “Just so you know, Phichit? Yuuri’s best friend? Gives him updates on literally your every move in math.” He laughed and walked away, leaving Viktor to make his way to his own class, head spinning as he imagined what interest Yuuri could possibly have in something as mundane as his actions in math class. Shaking his head, he took the stairs two at a time, praying silently to whatever deity was listening that he could get Yuuri out of his head for at least an hour.


End file.
